


You're Mine

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying not to ravish the Sexta's body with his eyes proved to take more self control than he was willing to admit and he certainly wasn't going to admit that he was even tempted in the slightest by Grimmjow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (HPontopoftheWorld)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28HPontopoftheWorld%29).



> first published January 21, 2010

Ulquiorra stared impassively at Grimmjow from across the table during another routine meeting. On the surface he appeared calm and indifferent as he always was, but on the inside he was in turmoil. Trying not to ravish the Sexta's body with his eyes proved to take more self control than he was willing to admit and he certainly wasn't going to admit that he was even tempted in the slightest by Grimmjow. It was hard to work with him, the man was so ignorant, blasé, and arrogant it was almost painful.

"Ulquiorra…." Aizen said and the Cuatro turned his head in the direction of his Lord to show that he was listening when he spoke. "will be responsible for the main attack."

Ulquiorra nodded curtly, "Yes Aizen-sama." He could have sworn he saw Grimmjow roll his eyes at his use of the honorifics on the end of their superior's name.

Ulquiorra shifted slightly in his seat. It was strange, this… attraction… to the other Espada. He didn't quite understand it, and that confused him, but of one thing he was sure; Grimmjow needed to start wearing his shirt closed. It was starting to really bother him that everyone could see it. And while he was at it, he needed to wear pants that sat higher on his waist. That was another problem, not that it showed anyone anything that they weren't supposed to see, but it showed off the muscles of his lower back and lower abdomen… the upper half of his hip bones were exposed and he just wanted to-

"Ulquiorra, hey, anyone home?" Grimmjow was looking at him a little concerned, he rarely, if ever, zoned out like that.

"What is it, trash?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever…" before walking out of the meeting room leaving Ulquiorra the only one there. He watched almost forlornly as the Sexta left. Of course.

He slowly got up and walked out of the room and started down the hallway to the rooms of the Espada. Taking the long way today was evidently a mistake. Right outside the Decima Espada's room was Yammy, the Decima himself, and Nnoitra, the Quinta Espada and most perverted Arrancar to ever walk Las Noches… and Hueco Mundo for that matter. Of course they were both trash, but he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy on the inside as he approached them.

Upon noticing Ulquiorra, Yammy returned to his room leaving Nnoitra standing in the middle of the hallway wearing his signature smile as his superior approached.

"Ulquiorra." The Quinta acknowledged.

"Sama." The Cuatro corrected with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Tch. Whatever. I couldn't help but notice that you were a little out of it at the meeting Ulquiorra- _sama_." He sneered looking down at his superior licking his lips.

"How is that any of your concern _trash_." Ulquiorra responded, not failing to notice the sneer on the honorific.

"Its not." He said stepping closer to his superior. Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes and made to keep walking towards his room when he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by his neck a good two feet off the floor, right at Nnoitra's eyelevel.

Something was tugging at the back of his mind, screaming at him to run, to scream, to do anything else but remain impassive. "Put me down."

"No." The Quinta Espada fluxed his reiatsu to the point where Ulquiorra couldn't counter.

"I… didn't… know…. you had… that much…. spiritual… pressure…. in you…." He managed to get out while struggling to counter with his own reiatsu.

"You don't know a lot of things Ulquiorra." Jiruga was close, too close. He could feel the taller Arrancar's breath on his face. "I'm gonna make you _mine_." He whispered. Ulquiorra didn't like the way that sounded. And he could feel his eyes go wide as Nnoitra's lips claimed his own.

xxx

Grimmjow had just arrived back at his room. There was nothing left to clean, everything was put away in its proper place, the bed was made, and there wasn't a spec of dust any where in sight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; there really wasn't anything left to do. Maybe he could go nick another anatomy book off of Szayel. That would be- "The fuck is that dickhead doing now?" He asked himself. There was no need for that huge increase in spiritual pressure, yet he felt it anyway.

Obviously the guy needed to be told to tone it down. Knowing that he was probably the only one arrogant enough to do it, he sighed and set off down the hallway. He could practically feel his skin crawling at the vibes he was picking out of Nnoitra's reiatsu. He certainly hoped he didn't find Harribel down here… he didn't even want to think about what that would mean.

Rounding the corner, he felt his eyes go wide, the predatory snarl that appeared on his lips, and the feral growl that was forcing its way up his throat. _No fucking way._

Nnoitra had a very uncomfortable looking Ulquiorra pinned to the wall, one hand on his throat, the other down his pants, with his long tongue shoved down his superior's throat. _No fucking way._

He could feel his eye twitching as he pulled Pantera out of its sheath. He started his approach, which wasn't as good as he'd hoped it be all things considering. It was rather slow, as if someone were playing an action scene in slow motion and then he was brought to his knees as a blast of spiritual pressure blast him from behind. It was Harribel.

This brought Nnoitra to attention right away, and he dropped Ulquiorra to the floor. Almost immediately all of the Quinta's reiatsu had been depleted as Harribel approached the lower ranking Espada. "To Aizen-sama. Now." She said, glaring up at him.

"Tch. As if…" He replied rolling his eyes and turning to walk down the hallway.

Harribel narrowed her eyes. She followed him, quickly catching up, kicking him in the back of the knee, bringing him down. She grabbed him by his hair and started dragging him by it to the throne room. "YOU BITCH! LET GO OF ME! THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU SLUT! OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? I DON'T LET WHORES DRAG ME AROUND! LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKING-"

Nnoitra and Harribel were finally way out of hearing range if the fact that they could no longer hear the former's obscenities from down the long hallway was any indication. Grimmjow looked around; no one had come out of their room to find out what the cause of the yelling was. After he had established that no one was around, he approached Ulquiorra who was still sitting on the floor leaning against the wall trying to regain his composure.

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked rather bluntly, sitting down next to the smaller Arrancar.

"What… what was he trying to do to me?" Ulquiorra asked looking at Grimmjow, thoroughly confused and not even bothering to answer Grimmjow's question.

The Sexta quirked an eyebrow, "you mean… _you don't know_?" he asked incredulously.

"No… I don't… could you please explain it?"

Grimmjow's eye visibly twitched. "No, I am not explaining what that perverted freak was about to do to you. No way in _fuck_ am I explaining to you what rape is." He shook his head as if to further prove his point.

"But… how do you… rape… someone?" Ulquiorra asked, trying out the new word for himself.

"I am not telling you." Grimmjow said closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Why not?" Ulquiorra asked moving closer to Grimmjow, who still had his eyes closed.

"Because I am not going to explain the logistics of forced sex to you." He said opening his eyes to look Ulquiorra in the eye, but upon opening them and seeing how close Ulquiorra was, and went to back away. The wall was directly behind him so when he tried to retreat, his head hit the wall and when he reflexively pulled away from said wall; he leaned forward too far and ended up with his lips on Ulquiorra's.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact with the lower ranking Espada, but he didn't pull away, instead he decided to try and take things further, like he'd always wanted to do. He adjusted his position so that he was sitting in Grimmjow's lap and ran his hands through the spiky blue hair.

Grimmjow gasped against the kiss, whatever he'd expected Ulquiorra to do, it certainly wasn't this. Maybe something involving a Cero or Murciélago at his throat, but certainly not the return of a kiss he didn't even mean to initiate. Shocked, but surprisingly pleased, he ran his hands down Ulquiorra's sides and over the slight curve of his hips. The Cuatro cheeks were graced with a light blush as he pulled away.

"I… I don't…" he was struggling for words. Ulquiorra Cifer. The Cuatro fucking Espada was struggling for words. If it weren't so cute, it would have been funny.

"You don't what?" Grimmjow asked, trying hard not to smile.

"I… I don't want you to get the wrong idea…"

"Oh?"

"I… I'm not… what I mean is… I am a man."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow, "When was there any question of that?"

"You… you must think that I have some feminine qualities…"

He cocked his head, "well… apart from the fact that if you fixed your hair and got rid of your hollow mask your face would be symmetrical, no. I mean, it's not like you- what?" He asked, leaning in closer to hear what Ulquiorra had whispered.

"My waist…" he mumbled again, looking away.

Grimmjow looked confused as he sought out Ulquiorra's eyes again. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's defined."

"And?"

"It's not a masculine feature."

"So? Good gods Ulquiorra, come on, I'll show you…" Grimmjow said, pulling the petite Arrancar to his feet.

"Show me what?" Ulquiorra asked still in his monotone, his hand reflexively reaching for Grimmjow's as they walked down the hallway stopping when they got to the door with the gothic number six painted on it.

"Show you what it should feel like…" he swung the door open and pulled Ulquiorra inside.

"What it should feel like…?" Ulquiorra asked, demanding an explanation.

"To be loved. To have sex." Ulquiorra felt his eyes widen as Grimmjow pulled him to the bed.

The Cuatro contemplated confessing… and decided that it would be an appropriate time to ask. "Does attraction have anything to do with that?"

Grimmjow reached a hand up and cupped his face, "its part of it, yes… but… I…. gods… I've wanted to do this for a while now…." He said, his face turning a bright red.

"Oh…" was all Ulquiorra managed to say.

"Do you not want to?"

The pale Arrancar looked up at him with his big emerald eyes, "No. I wish to proceed."

Grimmjow nodded and pressed his lips down onto Ulquiorra's black and white ones, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Ulquiorra was eager to comply and ran his hands through his messy teal hair.

The Sexta took a few steps back, leading Ulquiorra in the direction of the bed, never once breaking the kiss. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he sat down on it. Ulquiorra gasped at the sudden loss of contact between them and follow suit, climbing onto Grimmjow's lap, effectively straddling him.

Grimmjow moaned against the kiss and allowed his tongue to slide out and run along the Cuatro's bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Ulquiorra opened his mouth in surprise at the new experience as an answer to the Sexta's silent plea as he began exploring every inch of his superior's mouth.

The taller Arrancar's hands slowly came around to the front of the petite Arrancar's shirt and pulled the zipper down. Ulquiorra shivered at the sudden cold air making contact on his skin and leaned in closer to Grimmjow, moving his hand down his back, but stopped when he realized with a pang of irritation that they were both still wearing their shirts. He moaned softly against the kiss and tugged at the back of the Sexta's jacket.

Grimmjow smiled and pulled away slightly. Ulquiorra was panting slightly and tried to recapture his inferior's lips with his own again only to find himself being held back. The Cuatro whimpered and looked at Grimmjow with a lustful gaze. "Don't stop…" he said trying to move closer again, but was still being held back.

"You want them gone don't you?" He asked smiling knowingly. Ulquiorra held onto Grimmjow's forearms and continued to tug at the sleeve of the offensive article of clothing that was covering up what he couldn't see, and although it wasn't much he still wanted it gone. The Sexta looked him in the eye, "If you want me to take it off you have to promise that when I let go you won't throw yourself at me, okay?"

Ulquiorra nodded, just wanting it over with. Grimmjow let go of the higher ranking Espada and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto the floor. The Cuatro made a move to glue himself back to the Sexta, but was stopped again. He whimpered, it was so cold. Grimmjow smiled apologetically, "One more thing…" He moved his hands to Ulquiorra's shoulder and slowly slid his shirt off and tossed it aside as well.

"Now?" Ulquiorra asked, biting his lower lip impatiently.

"My, my, impatient much _Cuatro_?"

Ulquiorra's only response was to look Grimmjow in the eye with the most pitiful expression he could possibly fathom. The Sexta took his superior's face in his hands and pulled their lips back together in a kiss that had both of them wanting more.

Grimmjow leaned back, and fell back on the bed pulling Ulquiorra down on top of him with a muffled yelp at the sensation. This action left the Cuatro splayed across the Sexta's torso and put him in the perfect position to grind their hips, and consequently their erect members, together; earning a moan from his inferior.

He could feel hands roaming down his bare back as Grimmjow's tongue ravished his mouth, running over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and wrapped it around his own.

Ulquiorra meanwhile allowed his hands to work their way down Grimmjow's toned chest and abs, finally reaching his destination: the Sexta's hollow hole. He slowly work both of his hands down further to his hips, to prevent the unsuspecting Arrancar from catching on before quickly working his way the short distance back up and then slid his fingers into the large opening in the middle of his torso.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and gasped, flipping them over so Ulquiorra was on the bottom, and began taking it to the next level, attacking the pale Espada with even more fervor than before, if that was even possible.

He trailed kisses down Ulquiorra's chest, occasionally nipping playfully at the unmarred pale skin beneath him, eliciting a moan from said man each time. When he finally reached his feminine, accentuated waist, he bent down and playfully undid the obi sash with his teeth. Just the sight of Grimmjow so close to that area was making him harder than he already was and he arched his back in need of the other's hand upon his flushed and highly aroused body.

Grimmjow smirked and in several swift, fluid movements he had both of their hakamas off and on the floor. The Sexta was momentarily lost as he took in the sight of the Cuatro in front of him; pale body flushed a delicate shade of pink, his eyes lidded with lust, and his fully erect and weeping member.

The inferior Espada held himself carefully over his superior as their lips locked again for another searing kiss, Ulquiorra wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders.

The wielder or Pantera pulled back, "fuck Ulquiorra…. You're…such… a fucking… tease…" He lifted two of his fingers to the Cuatro's mouth, "now suck…" The wielder of Murciélago complied and coated the fingers presented to him in saliva.

Grimmjow removed his fingers from Ulquiorra's mouth, "this may hurt a bit… but try to relax…" the Cuatro nodded to show he understood.

He felt the fingers move to his entrance and slowly begin to stretch out his virgin ass. Ulquiorra gasped at the sensation as the digits began to scissor themselves to prepare him for what was to come.

When the fingers were removed he felt oddly empty until he Grimmjow grabbed both of his legs and set them to rest on his shoulders. He could feel the Sexta's hard cock at his entrance and braced himself.

When Grimmjow entered him, it hurt at first and Pantera's wielder paused to allow him time to accommodate his size. Ulquiorra whimpered as a sign to tell Grimmjow that he was ready. The Sexta nodded and thrust into him, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

The larger Arrancar took this as encouragement to keep going and thrust harder into his partner, searching for that one spot… "Gr-grimmjow!" Ulquiorra yelled, and he knew he had found it. He began thrusting harder and faster, hitting that same spot over and over again. "Grimmjow… I'm... I'm going to…" Ulquiorra came all over both of their chests and Grimmjow thrust one more time before reaching his climax as well.

They both fell back on the bed panting, trying to catch their breath. Ulquiorra lay his head down on Grimmjow's chest as the Sexta wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed; they were both spent.

Ulquiorra nuzzled Grimmjow's chest and curled up possessively around him with one leg wrapped around the Sexta's waist and his arms wrapped around his lower chest. Before he fell asleep he muttered, "You're mine." Making Grimmjow smile, there would definitely be a next time… and this small fact was what allowed sleep to take him as well…


End file.
